Secrets
by twolivze
Summary: Fudo seems to have a big secret deep inside him, and Kido really wants to know what is it. So he will ask him.


"No, I will never do that !"

Fudo was angry. The little sister of Kido, Haruna, knows his hidden secret. She insisted on him to do it. But he does not want to.

"But you need to tell him! I'm sure he will return your feelings.

-What do you don't understand with "I will never do that"?

-Oh please Fudo-kun!

-Get out of my room now.

-Please !

-NOW !"

He pushed the girl out, and he closed the door. Haruna is really stubborn when she wants something. On the other side of the room, Kido stared at his sister, with a look of "what-is-happening-here". She simply answered with a playful smile, which was not enough for him. He was going to ask her a question, when she went away, leaving him alone.

"What's going on here ?"

He knocked on the door in front of him, decided to have responses to his questions.

"No Haruna, I will never do that! Now leave me alone!

-It's not Haruna, Fudo."

The former player of Shin Teikoku opened the door when he heard the voice. He looked at his enemy, smirking.

"And what do you want, Kido-kun?

-I just want to know what happened with my sister a few seconds ago.

-Tch, it's none of your business.

-It's my sister, so it's my business.

-Shut up, and go away.

-Fudo."

He flinched. Kido had spoken with a firm voice, without appeal.

"I-i have nothing to tell you, little genius. Now leave me alone, please.

-Wow, such a polite boy, smirked Kido, but I really want to know what happened, Fudo.

-You're such a pain! I hate you, you know that? Now, bye !"

He slammed and locked the door, leaving Kido in his misunderstanding. When he finally went away, his mind could not stop thinking about his teammate.

"Fudo... What are you hiding...?

-Kido... Are you okay ?"

The strategist looked at Sakuma, who was facing him. He simply nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Sakuma. I'm fine. It's just...

-Just what?

-Fudo. He is weird. But he doesn't want to tell me what is wrong. And my sister knows but she doesn't want too!

-I see. But all you can do is hope Fudo trusts you. I can't help you."

He smiled at his friend and left him.

"Wait, Sakuma! ...What's wrong with them? Why can't they just tell me what's the problem ?!

-Calm down, onii-chan. There are no reasons to be angry.

-Haruna !"

She also smiled. Kido sighed. He was tired of all of this. He just wanted a single answer! Was it too much?

"You really need to concentrate, to cogitate. Use your genius brain!

-But I don't know how! It's hard when you don't know where to start.

-Talk with Fudo-kun?

-I already tried! But he is so stubborn, and he also said that he hated me. I can't force him to tell me something he doesn't want.

-Believe me onii-chan. He doesn't hate you. He is just...

-An idiot, yeah.

-You don't think so! I'm sure deeper inside you, you know you like him.

-It's my teammate, of course I like him.

-Oh, you idiot! I don't think in that way! You like him more than a teammate, I'm sure of that.

-Haruna, you really need to stop reading all the ridiculous stories you find on the net.

-You're such a pain!

-I know, Fudo already told me that.

-It's the first time you agreed on something. But well, don't give up. Talk to him. Really.

-And here I'M the one who is such a pain?

-Yeah. Well, I need to find Aki. Bye, onii-chan, don't forget to talk with Fudo-kun !"

Then she ran away. Kido sighed again. This day was going to be long. He returned to Fudo's room and tried to open the door. It was not locked like earlier, so he entered an closed the door. The second strategist was lying on his bed, so the boy with the goggles could not see his face. He sat down beside him and cleared his throat.

"Fudo, are you okay?

-Why do you care about me? Leave me alone. I hate you.

-That's false.

-No, it's true! You hate me, and I hate you !"

His voice was trembling. He would not admit it, but he was crying. Kido put his hand on the shoulder of his teammate, to reassure him.

"I don't hate you, and you know that. And I also know that you don't hate me.

-Oh yes, the genius playmaker of Inazuma Japan guess that alone?

-Er... O-of c-course!

-Tch, you're such an idiot. You don't know how to lie, smartass. Leave me now.

-I will never leave you! You can understand that ?"

After this sentence, both of them blushed. Fudo didn't expect that from the strategist. He faced Kido with a surprised look, but this one only saw his red and wet eyes that he was hiding before.

"Fudo... You cried?

-Me? No way!

-Your face tell me the truth, you seem tired...

-And? I can't cry in my fucking life?! I always need to be the Fudo I hate?! The Fudo who is trash with everyone, mostly with you?! I hate hurting you, but I need to do that if I don't want to hurt myself...

-Fudo? What are you talking about? Why will you hurt yourself if you stop being trash with me?

-It's none of your business !"

Then he faced his pillow again. He could not bear the look of Kidou anymore.

"Fudo...

-Leave me, please.

-I can't.

-Why?

-Because I don't like to see you in pain like this. I just want to comfort you.

-You can't do that. It's impossible. It's hopeless. It's...

-Shut up. I will always be here for you.

-Why do you say that? You... Y-you h-hate me...

-It's false !"

And Fudo cried again. To calm him, Kido took his comrade in his arms. The other hugged him tightly.

"L-leave m-me..."

But he tightened his hold on him a little more.

"Don't panic, I will stay here. Now, calm down, everything is fine..." He breathed.

Fudo couldn't move anymore, so he just stayed in his arms. The smell of Kido seems like paradise for him. He began to calm himself when his teammate asked him the question he didn't want to answer.

"Fudo... Why are you keeping a secret which hurt yourself too much? Tell me your problem, maybe I can help you...

-You can't help me... Well... In fact, yes, you can, but I don't think you want to do that.

-And do what?

-Don't force me to tell you, please...

-Fudo, I really want to help you, you know. Don't be scared."

He didn't know what to do. Should he take risks?

"Fudo...

-Kiss me."

Kido stared at him, surprised. It was very unexpected. But then, he leaned forward, and let a kiss on his lips. Fudo's brain stopped. He couldn't think about something else than what was happening. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. After a few time, the first strategist departed. He looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hiding you that. I love you, Fudo.

-I... I love you too Kido... I love you so much, but I was terrified to tell you, and...

-It's finished now, don't worry. But share your secrets from now, okay?

-I promise."

_English is not my main language, sorry if there are some mistakes. Specials thanks to the people who corrected me ! 3_


End file.
